Sherlock Holmes
Sherlock Holmes, with Dr. Watson, battled Batman and Robin in Batman vs Sherlock Holmes. He also appeared in an unofficial battle. He was portrayed by Zach Sherwin in the official battle and EpicLLOYD in the unofficial battle where he battled GLaDOS. Information on the Rapper Sherlock Holmes is a fictional detective in stories written by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, and he is considered one of the greatest fictional detectives of all time. Sherlock is most famous for his logical reasoning and forensic science skills to solve difficult cases out of the smallest clues. His right-hand and best friend is Dr. Watson. Starting from 2010, BBC started a new Sherlock Holmes drama, a more modern version, featuring Sherlock and Watson in the 21st century, achieving critical acclaim. Sherlock Holmes was based on Arthur Conan Doyle's Teacher, Dr. Joseph Bell. ERBoH Bio Egads! Sherlock Holmes here. The world's greatest detective. I've solved some of the world's toughest cases all over the globe. Sir Arthur Conan Doyle created me in a world-famous series of novels and short stories. My logical reasoning and observation skills are unsurpassed and, no matter what you hear, I really only wear that floppy-eared hat some of the time. Emotions must be left out of a good investigation, not that I have to worry about that, I'm mostly ambivalent towards women (aside from one enchanting Irene Adler) and have a mediocre relationship with my brother Mycroft. Might I offer you some violin music? I find it helps my thinking... or perhaps you'd like to try some cocaine? No? Quite alright, more for me, more for me... For more information, feel free to consult my personal biographer, friend and trusted sidekick, Dr. Watson. Lyrics Epic Rap Battles of History 26 'Verse 1' (Sherlock Holmes in bold) (Dr. Watson in italic) I once met a rich fellow who smelled of guano and pain. Holmes, explain. I deduce this deuce stain is Bruce Wayne! The billionaire? Yes, his wealth would allow this adversary of ours To afford the toys he needs, Since he has no superpowers! You want a battle, bat? Bring it then! I heard he has a British butler. Good! Then he'll be used to getting served by Englishmen! You're a wack vigilante black pantied spud with no skill! My sidekick's a doctor, Because his flows are so ill! 'Verse 2' *Thinking* This mustn't register on an emotional level... First, exploit childhood tragedy... then gesture with pipe... Watson finishes punchline... next, acknowledge compliment... Conclude with killer catchphrase... *Finished thinking* I believe your parent's homicide is why you mask your face. You're shamed and traumatized and haunted by the vast disgrace Of watching like a passive waste as momma died and daddy was dispatched with haste! Holmes, you've cracked the case! You're a batshit crazy basket case! Bloody good rhymes! I've got tonnes. Dissing these dynamic douchebags was elementary, my dear Watson. OHHHHHHHH!!! Unofficial Battle against GLaDOS I'll mashy spike plate your immortal soul. Send your robot ass through a portal hole! Trivia *Holmes battled GLaDOS in an unofficial rap battle, which was written on the spot at VidCon, but he was played by Lloyd instead of Sherwin. *He is the only rapper that was in an unoffical battle before being in a real one. **This is unless you count Michael J. Fox's character, Marty McFly, in Back to the Future. Michael appears in an unofficial battle followed by Marty in Doc Brown vs Doctor Who; thus, this makes him the second. *The Sherlock Holmes used in ERB could possibly be the Basil Rathbone version of the character. *In the unoffical battle, he is tied with GLaDOS for shortest verse. *Holmes and Watson are the first people to rap together where the actors playing them are not affiliated with each other. *In the Random Rap Battles, Sherlock Holmes along with Dr Watson were going to battle Scooby Doo, this idea was later scrapped. GLLoYDOS.png|Lloyd as Sherlock Holmes.